lamulana_remakefandomcom-20200215-history
Peryton
Peryton brings with him the blue shadows. He shall open this place of meditation. --Twin Labyrinths (G-3) Tablet Large monstrous bird with the head and legs of a deer. While it has the form of a bird, it produces human-shaped shadows. Perhaps this is what brought ruin to the Atlantean people? --Vita version bestiary Peryton is a Sub-Boss of Twin Labyrinths *'Location:' Twin Labyrinths I-3 *'Unlocks:' Paths used for Baphomet's Ankh Fighting Peryton Attacks Peryton flies around the arena. Colliding with him does damage. *When Peryton lands, it will conjure three blue spirits that slowly walk around the room **These spirits climb up and down platforms **There seems to be a limit on the number of blue spirits that can be made at a time. If they aren't killed, Peryton will fly around the room without landing. Weak Point Peryton's body. When Peryton lands, the blue spirits quickly block some damage to its sides. The tiered platforms of the room encourage vertical attacks. Strategies *First get the Chain Whip to make the blue spirits and Peryton more manageable. *Stay on the lowest floor of the room. Attack Peryton with your main weapon when it lands within reach, and keep the lower floors clear of blue spirits while it is flying. **Blue spirits will accumulate on the upper levels, which makes it easy to avoid being overwhelmed by them **Staying on the bottom floor makes it easy to avoid collisions with Peryton *If you are below Peryton when it lands, using Axe can easily hit Peryton and the spirits from below. *If you are above Peryton when it lands, Caltrops and Rolling Shuriken hit easily, though they do little damage to it. *Chakram will quickly be destroyed if they collide with multiple blue spirits or Peryton, making it easy to lose them *The blue spirits can be easily cleared from a platform above you with several swings from the Axe * You can kill Peryton risk free by doing the following - when you enter the room immediately head for the ladder at the top of the room and climb all the way up. Now climb down a little bit (tap the down the button once or twice); he cannot hit you when you are in this place. If you have Rolling Shurikens, you can drop them on him when passes by flying. If you run out of Rolling Shurikens or don't have any, you can still hit him using the knife since it has a large enough hit box to hit him as he passes by. Trivia * The peryton is a fictional animal combining the physical features of a stag and a bird, presumably originating in Jorge Luis Borges' Book of Imaginary Beings, although he refers to a lost medieval manuscript as a source. ** According to Borges, perytons are said to have shadows in the shape of men, as if to say that they were once human, specifically the people of Atlantis. A peryton's shadow will become an actual shadow of itself once it kills a human-being. Category:Sub-Bosses